Némésis
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Une volonté comme celle d'inata n se brise as. Elle e rebelle, et rend au centuple ce quon lui a infligée.


Disclaimer : La chanson, en gras/italique/souligné, est de Cascada. Il s'agit de « Bad boy ».

L'histoire est de moi, et même si elle n'est pas dans mon style habituel, je dois dire que c'est peut-être ma préférée !

°°°°°

_**Némésis**_.

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away**_

"Je suis désolé, Hinata."

La jeune héritière vit Naruto lui tourner le dos, et s'en aller à pas rapides. Au bout de la rue, Sakura Haruno l'attendait, et il lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Hinata sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans chercher à les retenir. Elle tentait toujours de comprendre et de réaliser ce que Naruto avait dit.

Il lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, pendant les derniers mois. Cela avait passé comme un rêve, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, et avait commencé à perdre de sa timidité, et à ressembler à l'image que les gens se faisaient d'une Hyûga… Et voilà que Sakura apparaissait, de retour de mission après des mois d'absence.

Elle, en bonne idiote qu'elle était, n'avait rien remarqué. Elle avait tenu pour gagné l'amour de Naruto, et n'avait pas vu qu'il s'éloignait doucement d'elle, passant de plus en plus de temps avec la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Jusqu'à ce soir, où il était venu lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier la Haruno, et qu'il préférait la quitter, elle.

Et à présent, elle était seule à nouveau. Seule pour affronter son destin. Elle était l'héritière en titre des Hyûga. Quelques heures auparavant, cela lui semblait si évident, avec Naruto à ses côtés pour affronter l'avenir. Mais toute sa confiance avait disparue, fracassée, tandis qu'elle réalisait sa solitude.

Elle avait eu une telle adoration aveugle pour lui, un amour sans borne. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle devrait continuer par elle-même.

A cette idée, ses larmes se séchèrent, et elle se redressa. Elle n'allait pas les laisser briser sa vie et ses espoirs. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, que Sakura ne lui avait rien pris. Quand bien même elle devrait abandonner sa personnalité, elle ferait tout, tout pour montrer qu'elle pouvait devenir puissante, sans aide.

_**This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around **__**and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again**_

"Hyûga Hinata-san. Vous voulez être intégrée à un team d'Ambu ?"

Le ninja assis au bureau la regarda d'un air de doute. Il avait entendu parler d'elle. L'héritière des Hyûga, certes, mais pas la plus puissante kunoichi qu'on puisse trouver. Assez insignifiante, même. Pas de coups d'éclat à sa connaissance. En fait, il avait entendu dire que matin même qu'elle avait été lâchée par son mec, Uzumaki. A tous les coups, elle voulait tenter de passer les tests comme une tentative de suicide.

« Je souhaite passer les tests, en effet. Y voyez-vous une objection ?

-Non, si vous savez ce que vous faites. Je vais transmettre votre demande au chef d'escadron. Vous savez qui c'est ?

-Bien sûr. Uzumaki Naruto. Je vous en prie, faites."

Le shinobi haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de son ressort. Il envoya un message par le réseau d'oiseaux des Ambus, et demanda à Hinata de patienter. Celle-ci alla s'adosser au mur, et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq silhouettes pénétrèrent dans la pièce simultanément, de façons différentes : les uns par la porte, d'autres par les fenêtres, ou en se téléportant, c'était selon. Les cinq capitaines des services secrets du village, et parmi eux leur supérieur direct : Naruto. Celui-ci aperçut Hinata et se figea. Il l'évitait depuis leur séparation, et était gêné de la trouver là. Il montra d'assez peu de tact :

« Quoi, c'est elle qui veut tenter l'admission ? »

Hinata se redressa, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. C'est elle. Un problème ? »

Il détourna le regard, et fut frappé par son air résolu. Elle semblait bien plus confiante en elle qu'auparavant, et il en était destabilisé.

« Non. Tu connais les règles. Tu vas devoir te mesurer à l'un d'entre nous. Si tu le vaincs, tu pourras prendre place dans l'Ambu.

-Bien.

-Tu peux choisir ton adversaire, le combat aura lieu immédiatement.

-Bien. Je me battrai contre toi, Uzumaki Naruto. »

Il y eut une exclamation unanime : les quatre autres capitaines, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten et Shikamaru, n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Naruto était le plus puissant d'entre eux.

Il secoua la tête, furieux et s'exclama :

« Hinata, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu ne dois pas être dans ton état normal ! Je…

-Je suis parfaitement dans mon état normal. Aurais-tu peur ? »

Il serra les dents sous l'insulte, et reprit la parole, le regard dur :

« Alors… Allons-y. Sur le toit.

-Attends, s'exclama Tenten. Hinata, tu dois savoir qu'il y a une règle spéciale en ce qui concerne le chef d'escadron. Selon la tradition de l'Ambu, quiconque le vainc en combat singulier prend sa place.

-Je sais, répondit Hinata, sans sourire. Merci, Tenten. »

Et elle gagna les toits.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les effectifs d'Ambu furent convoqués, afin qu'ils soient informés des nouveaux développement. La direction des forces secrètes, qui appartenait à Naruto depuis déjà dix ans, venait de changer de mains. Hyûga Hinata prenait sa place, après l'avoir vaincu de façon écrasante.

Personne ne l'avait jamais vue mettre tant de puissance et tant de haine dans un combat, pas même lors de la guerre contre Oto no Kuni.

_**  
**__**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you agai**__**n **_

Trois ans plus tard, Hinata était toujours à la tête de l'Ambu. Elle avait de surcroît pris la direction de son clan, et avait pris part à de nombreuses missions de diplomatie, aussi bien qu'à d'autres d'assassinat. Elle était devenue l'une des kunoichis les plus réputées et les plus craintes de toutes les nations ninjas. Et personne ne l'avait vue sourire de tout ce temps.

_****_

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend

Naruto était venue la voir, un jour. Il lui avait annoncé sa rupture avec Sakura, et lui avait proposé de « recommencer, tous les deux, comme avant. »

Sa réponse avait été immédiate, sans hésitation.

« Comme avant quoi ? Tu veux dire, avant que je me retrouve seule, et que je montre que je réussissais mieux de moi-même ?

-Avant, quand nous étions heureux ensemble !

-Et quand je n'avais pas encore pris ta place, c'est ça ? J'étais heureuse d'être avec toi, parce que tu représentais tout pour moi, Uzumaki. Mais maintenant, vois les choses en face. Tu n'es plus rien. Même plus un ami. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse devenir quoi que ce soit d'important, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais peut-être raison. Mais ça a changé, dès lors que je n'ai plus eu personne sur qui me reposer.

-Tu avais Kiba, Shino ! Tu m'avais, moi, comme ami, aussi…

-Mais bien sûr ! « Restons amis ! » Qui a jamais cru à une phrase pareille. Quand tu es parti avec Sakura, tu avais bien l'intention de me voir le moins possible. Et à présent que je peux t'être utile, tu voudrais « recommencer comme avant ». Non, c'est trop facile.

-Hinata, je…

-Hyûga-san pour toi. Au revoir, Uzumaki. A la réunion d'Ambu de demain."

Elle l'avait laissé là, lui tournant le dos d'un air de mépris.

Il avait tenté de reprendre sa place au sein de l'Ambu Il l'avait défiée en combat singulier plus d'une fois. Mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte de lui faire mordre la poussière, et n'avait aucun scrupule à s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus remonter les échelons qu'il avait dégringolés. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune sympathie pour lui, plus la moindre envie de le favoriser. Au contraire, elle éprouvait un sombre sentiment de satisfaction en constatant qu'il végétait, et s'éloignait de plus en plus de son rêve et de ses souhaits.

_**You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
**_

Sa satisfaction atteignit son comble, le jour où Godaime Hokage annonça sa décision de la nommer Rokudaime Hokage, et où elle prit ses fonctions en tant que shinobi le plus puissant du village de la Feuille.

Ce jour là, lorsqu'elle se tint sur l'esplanade qui surplombait le village, et la foule venue pour l'acclamer, elle réussit à sourire. Un sourire de fierté, certes. Mais pas de bonheur. Pendant ces longues années, où elle avait fait son chemin à la force des poignets, jusqu'à parvenir au sommet des honneurs et du pouvoir, elle avait perdu ce qui lui avait été si cher. Ses amis lui étaient devenus des étrangers. Sa famille la respectait, certes, mais ne l'aimait pas. Ils la craignaient, mais lui étaient hostiles. Elle avait brisé chaque lien d'affection qui aurait pu l'entraver dans ses projets.

Cela avait payé, songea-t-elle en observant la foule qui l'applaudissait. A présent, il était trop tard pour rien regretter, ou rien changer.

Mais rien qu'à se souvenir de sa revanche terrible envers Naruto, de ce qu'elle lui avait pris, et de ce qu'elle avait accompli, elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir en arrière.

°°°°°

**Je suppose que cette mage de Naruto et de Hinata est assez rare. Mais je pense qu'elle est intéressante, parce que c'est une façon de réagir qui est assez humaine, et assez probable, non ? A vrai dire, je pense qu'Hinata, si elle était malmenée et brisée à ce point, ferait exactement ce que j'ai décrit.**

**Pas vous ?**

**Takara Hatake.**


End file.
